


Together

by yasuwhaaat



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasuwhaaat/pseuds/yasuwhaaat
Summary: — a mewgulf one-shot where in,Mew promoted his single on national TV and got questioned with the most talked issue (again).“Are you kidding me? We even showered together yesterday”
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Kudos: 112
Collections: All





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any grammatical errors and typos. Hope you enjoy reading this because I enjoyed writing this :'>
> 
> TWT: @guppiebabie  
> IG: @yasuwhaaat

It was in the afternoon when Mew and Gulf were shooting a scene. A scene where they did not expect to get dirty. **“Cut!”** , the director shouted, catching both of their attention. **“Okay, break time everyone”** , he added, making everyone nod to acknowledge what he has said. Instead of resting and chatting with the others, the two decided to take a shower. 

Before they went to the bathroom, they thought on who should go first. **“Why not bath together bii? To conserve water”** , Mew suggested, looking at the younger man. Gulf looked back at him in surprise as he flushed red. **“Hm?”** , Mew asked as he opened the door, gesturing Gulf to go in first. He went in first, followed by Mew, closing and locking the door. 

**“Phi, can you turn around?”** , Gulf asked, looking at Mew who was waiting for him to remove his clothes. Mew frowned, **“Why? We’ve been changing together for a long time, why are you being shy now?”** , he asked, approaching the younger man. Gulf did not budge, he just looked at Mew in the eyes. **“You were planning something weren’t you phi?”** , Gulf asked, as his lips were met by another. **“Let’s make this quick”** , Mew said in between their kisses. The latter nodded and wrapped his arms around Mew’s neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. 

Mew then bit Gulf’s lower lip to ask for entrance, making the younger man moan a little. **“Shh tua-eng”** , Mew said as he started to strip both of their clothes off. He started to unbutton Gulf’s polo and quickly stripped it of, exposing the latter’s torso. He then moved his hands, groping Gulf’s chest and rubbing his nipples. **“P-phi”** , he moaned, separating from the kiss. Mew then unbuttoned his polo and removed it, while he kissed Gulf again, this time with tongue. Slurping and sucking sounds were heard--but it did not reach outside. 

After they both removed their trousers, Mew told Gulf to position himself facing the mirror. **“Place your hands on the sink”** , he said as he held onto Gulf’s chin moving upwards, making the latter face the mirror--and see himself. Mew then positioned himself at Gulf’s back and spread his legs a little. **“There”** , Mew said as he groped Gulf’s butt cheeks, spreading it to tease his hole. **“Phi stop teasing me”** , Gulf said as he felt the warmth of Mew’s breath as he crouched a little to meet Gulf’s ass. **“I have to prepare you first”** , he said as he kissed Gulf’s hole, licked and sucked it, making the latter moan. **“Baby be quiet”** , he said. 

Gulf placed his hand on his mouth to avoid letting out a sound. He couldn’t take it anymore, he wanted Mew to touch him. **“P-phi”** , he started to plead. Mew got the message and licked his index and middle finger, carefully coating it with his saliva. He then inserted his fingers slowly, making Gulf yelp a little. **“Shh, it’s okay”** , Mew comforted Gulf as he leaned closer to his back, peppering it with kisses while he was fingering him from behind. After a few minutes, Mew inserted another finger, spreading Gulf’s hole, making the latter moan more. **“Hmm.. ahhnn..”**

**“P-phi”** , Gulf called out to him but got no response. _Ah, here he goes again with his kink_ , Gulf thought to himself as he called Mew again, but this time with a different **endearment**. 

**“Daddy”** , Gulf called out to him again, catching his attention. He smirked and slapped Gulf’s ass with his free hand. **“Yes baby?”** , he whispered through Gulf’s ear which tickled the latter. Gulf turned his head to face Mew, **“I want it”**

**“What do you want?”**

**“Your cock”**

**“What about my cock?”** , Mew continued on teasing Gulf as he was still fingering him, faster and rougher, making Gulf moan a little louder. **“Baby, too loud”** , Mew said as he still continued to tease him, biting and sucking his shoulder and nape, leaving hickeys all over. **“Daddy, I want it in me. Stop teasing me and PUT YOUR COCK IN ME”** , Gulf said, angrily. Mew chuckled, **“Can’t you say it any more sweeter?”**

**“Daddy, I want your long and hard cock inside of me, please? I want you to wreck me”** , Gulf repeated, making Mew lose control. _That sounded hot_ , he thought to himself as he pumped his dick a little and placed it in front of Gulf’s hole, teasing him again. He rubbed the tip on Gulf’s hole before slowly inserting it, making the latter moan in pleasure. **“It’s all in”** , Mew said as he groped Gulf’s butt cheeks. **“Baby, can you please look into the mirror while I’m fucking you?”** , Mew requested. Gulf obliged, he looked at the mirror and saw how of a mess he was, _a hot mess_. 

Mew then started to thrust, slowly and gently as he kept on slapping Gulf’s butt cheeks, making the latter moan a little. **“Baby quiet”** , he said as he started to thrust faster, in and out. He leaned forward to pepper Gulf’s back with kisses while he was trying to hit Gulf’s prostate. **“Ah! D-daddy.. Hmmm, there.. Fuck”** , Gulf moaned as Mew hit his prostate. The older man smiled and continued to thrust deeper and faster, hitting Gulf’s prostate repeatedly. **“Hmm, ahhnnn.. D-daddy..”** , Gulf moaned more. It was getting a bit too loud so Mew used one of his hands to cover Gulf’s mouth and probably make him suck and bite his fingers. 

**“Baby, I want to try something”** , Mew said as he slowed down his pace. Gulf looked at Mew using the mirror, **“W-what?”** , he asked, waiting for what Mew was about to do. Mew then wrapped his fingers around Gulf’s neck, **“Can I choke you a little?”** , he asked. The latter nodded. 

Mew started to thrust again, faster, while choking Gulf. **“M-mew.. Ack.. hnn”** , Gulf choked a little, making the latter worry. He stopped choking him. **“Why?”** , Gulf asked. **“We’ll do that next time”** , Mew answered as he flipped Gulf, making him face him. He then placed Gulf’s legs around his torso and carried Gulf towards the shower area. Gulf just kept on looking at him, as if he was being hypnotized--or not, he is just feeling it. Feeling the heat. They have been doing this for a while ever since they got together, but this felt a bit different. 

Mew then told Gulf to wrap his arms around his neck as he started to move again. **“Hold tight or you might fall”** , he said as he thrusted, slowly then faster, hitting Gulf’s prostate over and over again, until he reached his climax. **“D-daddy.. I’m cumming..”** , Gulf said as he bit his lower lip with his eyes closed, feeling his orgasm. He released a lot, most of it landed on Mew’s abdomen. Even though Gulf has reached his climax and came already, Mew still kept on going. **“A-ah, I might come again..”** , Gulf moaned as he was feeling a lot of pleasure. 

**“Then come. You can come as much as you want”** , Mew said as he buried his face on Gulf’s neck and left hickeys, only to realize that they still have something to shoot later and others might notice it--well, it’s okay, it’s his mark. Gulf is his. 

Mew kept on going. They tried a lot of positions until Gulf’s legs gave out. He couldn’t stand still anymore. **“M-mew, no more..”** , Gulf said, looking at him. Mew pouted, **“Just one more please baby?”** , he pleaded. The latter couldn’t say no. Who could even say no to Mew’s handsome face? **“Just one more and no more will follow”** , Gulf said. 

Mew nodded, he pulled out, making Gulf confused. Mew bent down and stroked Gulf’s dick, slowly. He rubbed the tip before he licked it and sucked it whole. **“Ahnn, M-mew.. Hmm”** , Gulf kept on moaning. Not only was Mew sucking him, but he was also fingering him at the back. **“Okay”** , Mew said as he flipped Gulf, making his back face him. Mew then inserted his dick inside of him and thrusted fast, making the both of them moan as both of them were about to reach their climax. **“Moan my name when you cum”** , Mew ordered. Gulf obliged, once the two of them came, Gulf moaned his name. Afterwards, Mew pecked Gulf’s lips and helped him clean up and shower. 

Once they were done taking a shower, they wore the extra clothes that they brought and went out of the bathroom to go meet the others. Of course, Mew had to hold Gulf close to him as he was limping a bit. Upon reaching the room, where the others were, they were greeted by eyes. **“What did you guys do?”** , one of the staff asked. The two looked at each other then back to the staff, smiling, **“We took a shower.. Together”**. The staff nodded. After hearing their answer, everyone went back to what they were doing. 

The next day, Mew went to one of the biggest networking stations in order to promote his single. Before he performed, he was asked about the concept and how the music video came about. Then he sang his song. Afterwards, he was asked about if he has any plans to release more songs. Mew nodded, **“Yes, we will be having a meeting about it soon”** , he answered. 

**“Okay, before we say goodbye, we would like to ask about a certain issue that has been spreading around. Do you like it better when your co-actor, N’Gulf shares a dressing room with you?”** , one of them asked him which made Mew frown a little. _This again_ , he thought to himself. **“I’m okay sharing dressing rooms with him”**

**“So you don’t really mind at all?”**

**“Ah, are you kidding me right now? We even showered together yesterday”** , he said, containing his irritation. The two reporters giggled and another asked, **“Was it a part of the scene?”** . Mew shook his head, **“It was not a part of a scene”** , he answered, making the two squeal. Little did they know, Gulf was actually at his condo, watching the live. He flushed red at what Mew said, **"It was definitely not a part of a scene"** , he said as he remembers what exactly happened on that day, in the bathroom. 


End file.
